You're a Fool
by xxjulietphantomhivexx
Summary: Lyly's in a band living out her dreams. What she didn't expect is to start something with the very guy she used to fan over. (Max Green) He's a 'conceited drug addict, spoiled, tempered guy' and she's this 'happy and jokeful on the outside but actually sensitive depressed girl whom over thinks thanks to anxiety' on the inside. Can they handle each other like this?


_Lyly P.O.V. (pronounced Lie-lee)_

_Slap! _"Aye Lyly wake up! We got to get ready! Wake up man!" yelled Matthew.  
>"OUCH! I'm up, I'm up!" Damn bastard! I hate when he does that! My back freaking burns and aches now! You'd think he'd find a gentle way of waking me up, but NO, the whole Mr. Gentleman Spenillo act wouldn't stay for me. Nope. Only for his precious fan base, damn him! Matthew Spenillo has been an older brother to me since I was 17. Spectacular taste in music and I can't lie he has quite the looks! Eww what did I just think?! Anyways, he's popular with the ladies just like any other band member in the world. Matthew is the bassist of our band. <em>Ascensions. <em>He is also the one who manages me. What I mean is I am pretty irresponsible and lazy. Energetic and loud on stage but lazy and irresponsible behind closed doors. I don't think there has ever been a time where I was ready on time. I like and have a bad habit or so Matt says; of doing things at my own pace or the way I like them. Whatever is convenient for me. I am the le- _ Slap! _"OUCH!" I told you I'm up dammitt!"

"Doesn't look like it to me! Get up ya bum!"

I sigh. "Yeah, yeah, right." I make my way into our bus's shower. I turn on the cold water. God do I love the cold! After I get cleaned up, I throw on a pair of white skinnies with zippers on the knees. I top it off with my Black Butler- Kuroshitsuji shirt I had turned into a tank top long ago. I had cut off the sleeves. And of course I couldn't leave without my Kuroshitsuji medallion! Didn't know what it meant but I had it since I was 18 and it is my good luck charm! I put on some socks and my motorcycle boots that were so damn hot, I'd make out with it! Calm down, I'm just kidding! The bathroom door swings open. "There's this thing called hm.. I don't know, knocking? Oh wait.. Damon hasn't heard of anything has he?"

"HA! I've heard of one thing and that's, hm.. BEING ON TIME. Now would you get out I have to take a leak!" He smirks and moves past me. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whaaaateever! That's all your wonderful peeping tom self can say huh?" I laugh and joke.  
>"Hey! I am not a peeping tom! Shut up. You just take long. Plus I only bust open the door when I have a good idea that you're done! Walla , explanation over!" His red bangs bounced to his side. Damon is our lead guitarist. He's the kindest one of the band. He is in fact a soulless ginger, but that's cause I stole his soul. Just kidding, I'm very protective of him. He's older than me but I'm like the big sister. He has a habit of letting people trample over him and his heart. I'd kill a whore faster than she hops on the nearest lollipop for him.<br>"Mmhm sure you do!" Before he even had a chance to respond I was in a sudden head lock. _Terrence! _That curly haired blondie! He's like another Matt. He's totally Matt's student, just smarter and a little easy going. He is our one and only rhythm guitarist.  
>"Matt sent me to come and get you. Seeing that you were goofing off I thought I'd surprise you and drag you out of the bus like this. Let the man take a leak in peace." From the corner of my eye I could see that smirk on his face. Now here he was dragging me off, I should add <em>still in a choke hold.<em>

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, and OUCH! I'm coming! We're out the bus now let me go blondie!" I struggled to get him off me.  
>"Just for that you shouldn't let her go! Give us a little appreciation, we're just being kind and getting you out here on time. Here Terrence! Good work!" Terrence lets go of me and reaches out to get $10 from Matt. Wait what?!<br>"You paid him to drag me out like this you meanie?! You freaking sadist freak!" Right behind me Damon started laughing. Then Terrence and then Matt and then me.

"Sadistic? More like the punisher! The Lyly punisher in fact! How am I ever going to teach you if I don't?"

"You know, you'd be a good _mother_ one day."

"And you'd be my favorite child." We all started laughing and then I realized someone was missing.

"Hey where's Brandon?"

"He went out earlier to go hang out with the drummer of Black Veil Brides," said Terrence.

"Mm, I see. Alright well let's go guys! I'm ready to have a blast today!" Brandon was the drummer of the band. I use to be close to him in the beginning of high school, but now he seems very distant. To me only though.

*Time skip*

"I'm so nervous! We're up in what less than 40 minutes?! Okay guys, I'll be back I really have to go the bathroom!"

"You better be back on time or we'll kill ya!" warned Matt.

"I would never miss my own concert!" I giggle and head my way to the bathrooms. I had Matt's hoodie on, which I must say is HUGE on me, so I wouldn't be recognized by our fans. We were on Warped Tour, so there were a whole lot of people here that could make you feel like you're stuck in traffic. I'm almost at the bathrooms when I look back and then forward too late. _Bam! _"Oww my forehead!" I look up and realize I bumped into someone whom was also holding their forehead. "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay!?" My heart was beating really fast. I didn't understand why. My anxiety maybe? The person had a hood over there head that fell back due to the bump I guess. They moved their hand away from their forehead. My eyes shot up wide. Right before me was the one and only. He didn't look too happy either!

A/N So this chapter was kind of an introduction. Either ways I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Depending on how you lovely people react, I will continue on with this. Thank you so much for reading! I have this story on quotev as well. This is my first time actually making a fan fiction starting from the beginning. Usually when I make them, I make them for my purposes. hehe :3 Until next time!


End file.
